Johnlock, reading fanfiction
by wingkink
Summary: Something I thought of, just a one shot, nothing special. John and Sherlock discover fanfiction.


Okay, so this is something I just thought of today, and decided I wanted to write it. A one-shot, it's not very good but I just wanted to write it and see where it goes... hope you like it!

Mrs. H

x

* * *

><p>(All italics are thoughts, all italicbold are what's said on the website)

* * *

><p>John clicked onto his blog and looked at the views, 8236, John smiled. <em>This is Sherlock's living, this is what gets him his clients, not 236 different types of tobacco ash, <em>he thought. He scrolled through the comments people had left, usually asking for help in cases and for advice.

**_Dear John and Sherlock, please help me. I think my boyfriend's a ghost._**

**_Dear John and Sherlock, my Auntie died and I think she's haunting me, please help._**

**_Dear John and Sherlock…_**

**_Dear John and Sherlock…_**

**_Dear John and Sherlock…_**

John smiled at all the comments, Sherlock definitely won't be bored this week, he could pick and choose whatever case he wished. He continued to scroll past the comments when an unusual request caught his eye.

**_Dear John and Sherlock, I am a massive fan of yours and love everything you do. I don't know whether you realise this but a lot of people write fanfiction about the two of you. Here's a link to something I've written, I hope you like it. You can also read what other people have been writing, just go to the website below. _**

_Fanfiction? What the bloody hell is fanfiction? _the blogger thought. Nevertheless, he clicked on the link supplied and waited for the page to load. He scrolled through curiously, _so people write stories and upload them to the internet?_

He looked at all the different categories he could read, TV, film, books, people, celebrities. John scrolled back to the top of the page and typed into the search engine- Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

Instantly a mass of stories uploaded, all individually titled and ready to be read. John looked to see how many stories there were, 30,000+ the website said. John scrolled down the list and read the titles,

**_Johnlock's first date- smut._**

**_Johnlock, an average day._**

**_A case for Johnlock._**

**_Celebrating a birthday- Johnlock._**

**_Johnlock smut. Warning._**

**_The headless nun, Johnlock. _**

_Johnlock? What's Johnlock?_

John opened another tab on his laptop and typed into the search engine, 'Johnlock'. He clicked on the urban dictionary link and read the entry.

**_Johnlock- John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Fans of the crime fighting duo usually ship Johnlock, meaning they believe the pair to be in a relationship. Johnlock can be an OTP (one true pair) and most fans write fanfiction, (stories of Johnlock). Some fanfiction can be smutty, fluff or general. e.g- _**

**_"OMG, I love Johnlock, I've started to read all the fanfics"_**

**_"Me too! They're definitely my OTP."_**

**_"The smutty ones are great!"_**

**_"Yeah! I love them!"_**

John's mouth was hanging open, _Johnlock, this is ridiculous_. John closed the tab and clicked onto the website for the fanfiction again. He needed to see what people were writing about him and Sherlock. He clicked on the first link, **_Johnlock's first date- smut,_** and he began to read.

...

"John! I'm home!" called Sherlock. He ran up the stairs and into the living room, to find John sat on his chair using his laptop. John held up his finger to signal Sherlock to give him one minute. Sherlock removed his gloves and his scarf and coat and hung them up on the rack behind him. "John, what are you doing?"

John drew his attention away from the screen and beamed up at Sherlock, "Sherlock, do you know what fanfiction is?"

Sherlock sat in his chair opposite John, "No, what's fanfiction?"

John giggled and looked back at his screen, "It's hard to explain, really. Basically fanfiction are stories that fans of a show or book etcetera write. I was on my blog," Sherlock rolled his eyes, "No, listen. I was reviewing the comments on my blog when someone posted a link to fanfiction, of the two of us. They call it Johnlock, meaning John and Sherlock. And I love it, it's amazing. You should really read some, these writers are fantastic. They all ship us; we're even some people's OTPs."

"Excuse me, John? You sound like a sugar induced teenager."

"Oh, to ship someone means you want/think they're in a relationship. OTP means one true pair, and Johnlock is John and Sherlock. Here, read it yourself, this one's my favourite."

John thrust his laptop into Sherlock's hands and watched eagerly to see what he thought. Sherlock's eyes scanned through the story and a few minutes later, he looked up at John with a horrified face. "What?"

John laughed at Sherlock and took the laptop back off him, "What did you think?"

Sherlock moved his lips but no sound came out, he coughed and tried again. "People. People actually write this about us?"

"Yes, to be fair, this one is smutty, they're not all like this. It's good yes?"

"People write this? I can't believe it, why do people do this John?" Sherlock leapt off his chair and began to pace around John.

"Sherlock relax, people are just showing that they like us through creative means."

"Creative?"

"Listen, Sherlock. I'm going to bed, I've been reading this all day and it's late now. You coming?"

"No, I need to think for a bit," Sherlock said, waving his hand to dismiss John.

"Alright, don't be too long," said John. He kissed Sherlock on his forehead and left to go to their bedroom.

Sherlock watched John go before picking up the laptop from his chair and clicking onto another link. _I need to read more of this, what else are people saying?_

"John! John!" Sherlock jumped onto the bed and shook John hard.

"Sherlock! What is it? Are you hurt?" John sat up.

Sherlock whispered loudly, "I can't stop reading them John."

"What are you re…. oh. The fanfiction? You like them, huh?"

"I've created and account and I can't stop. I messaged this one author who incorrectly wrote about DNA sampling. She said that I'm the one who's wrong and that I need to get a life, but she doesn't see that she's the one who's wrong!"

John glanced at the clock next to him and groaned, "Sherlock, its five thirty in the morning, have you been reading this all night?"

"Yes! Can you please tell this incompetent teen that _she_ is the one who's wrong? And also message another author, she seems to believe that Mycroft and Lestrade will get together, they call it _Mystrade._ Which is absolutely preposterous. And then you have to read this other story, it's about the two of us solving a serial murder, and then we go back to the flat, and then…. It's brilliant! I love it!"

John hit Sherlock on his arm, "No, I'm tired Sherlock. Show me in the morning."

"But John, there's this other story about the two of us. And you're a vampire! Of course it's completely irrational, but I've been messaging the author in hopes of her writing another chapter."

"A vampire? Seriously?"

"Yes, John! Please come and read them!"

John took the pillow from under his head and hit Sherlock with it, "No, I'm trying to sleep, and you need to as well."

"Sleep isn't important."

"How are you supposed to solve murders when you're falling asleep at crime scenes?" Sherlock scowled at him in the dark and undressed down to his underwear, before climbing into bed with his back facing John. "You can show me in a few hours, yes?"

"Can you still message the girl and tell her she's wrong?"

"Of course."


End file.
